The present invention relates to a beverage containing can for distribution, and more particularly, to a can having an improved opening structure of an outlet through which the beverage flows out.
Liquor, health beverage, and soda beverage are sold in various types of containers. Most containers include a cavity in which liquor or beverage is stored, a main body where an inlet of the cavity is provided, and a seal member for opening/closing the inlet of the main body.
FIG. 1 shows a can which is an example of the containers. As shown in the drawing, a can 10 includes a main body 12 formed of a material such as aluminum and where a cavity is provided, a seal member 14 sectioned by a notch portion 13 on the upper surface of the main body 12 and for sealing an inlet of the cavity 11, and a ring opener 15 riveted or welded at one side of the seal member 14 and for separating the seal member 14 from the main body 12 by destroying a part of the notch portion 13 when the opener 15 pivots.
In the can 10 having the above structure, since the opener 15 is in close contact with the upper surface of the main body 12, and since the notch portion 13 connecting the seal member 14 and the main body 12 is destroyed at the initial pivot of the opener 15, a great initial force for pivoting the opener is needed. Thus, pivoting the opener 15 is difficult for aged or weak persons, or kids. Also, women having long finger nails may have her nails damaged while pivoting the opener 15.
Also, the seal member 14 sectioned by the notch portion 13 occupies a small area in the can. Thus, as the opener 15 and the seal member 14 are completely separated from the main body 12 and lost, valuable resources cannot be recycled.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a can having an improved structure so that the seal member can be detached from the main body by a relatively less force and the seal member is not completely separated from the main body, so that resources can be recycled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a can having a simple structure so that productivity in manufacturing can be improved.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a can comprising a main body having an inside cavity, a seal member sectioned by an arc shaped notch portion formed on an upper surface of the main body, a thimble portion formed at the seal member adjacent to the notch portion, and a wrinkled portion formed at the seal member to be bent in a wave shape when the notch portion of the main body is destroyed.
It is preferred in the present invention that the can further comprises an initial destruction portion formed near the thimble portion for initially destroying the notch portion when the thimble portion is bent, that the initial destruction portion is formed by making the outer circumferential surface of the thimble portion sharply bent toward the notch portion at the boundary portion between the thimble portion and the seal member, and that the notch portion adjacent to the initial destruction portion is formed to be deeper than the nearby notch portion.
Also, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a can comprising a main body having a predetermined cavity for storing beverage, a seal member sectioned by an arch shaped notch portion formed on an upper surface of the main body and having first and second inclined portions with respect to a support wrinkled portion formed with a step, a thimble portion formed at the seal member such that the support wrinkled portion adjacent to the notch portion can be vertically disposed at a central portion thereof, a wrinkled portion formed at the second inclined portion and bent in a wave shape when the notch portion is destroyed, and an initial destruction portion formed at a portion adjacent to the thimble portion and the notch portion for initially destroying the notch portion when the thimble portion is bent
It is preferred in the present invention that a skirt portion is formed between an edge of the first and second inclined portions and the main body, and that a beverage flow guiding portion is formed around the notch portion on the upper surface of the main body.
Also, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a can comprising a main body having a cavity for storing beverage, a seal member sectioned by an arc shaped notch portion formed on an upper surface of the main body, a protruding tab formed at the seal member adjacent to the notch portion, and a wrinkled portion formed around the protruding tab to be bent when the notch portion is destroyed as the protruding tab is bent.
Also, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a can comprising a main body having a cavity for storing beverage, a seal member sectioned by an arc shaped notch portion formed on the upper surface of the main body, at least a pair of protruding tabs formed at the seal member, and a boundary notch portion formed between the protruding tabs.
Also, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a can comprising a main body having a cavity for storing beverage, a protruding tab disposed at the center of a circular beading portion formed on an upper surface of the main body, a central notch portion formed around the protruding tab, and a circular notch portion connected to the central notch portion and separated at a predetermined distance and having an opening on the upper surface of the main body.
Also, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a can comprising a main body having a cavity for storing beverage, a pressed tab formed by pressing a protruding portion formed by beading in a circular shape on the upper surface of the main body, and a circular notch portion connected to a central notch portion formed around the pressed tab and the central notch portion and forming an opening on the upper surface of the main body when being cut.